


Patterns of Stars

by bobatatas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Daichi is Dead but Only for a Little While, Daichis supposed to be zeus can you tell, Gen, Most of the teams are demigods or supernatural creatures, Watari Shinji is a Good Friend, this is all because of cult of dionysus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobatatas/pseuds/bobatatas
Summary: Oikawa has been a god since the dawn of time. As the god of nature, he has a huge mortal following, the closest to him known as the Seijoh 7. What will happen when a new mortal arrives at his temple, seeking shelter and catching his eye? Will 7 become 8?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kita Shinsuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 11





	Patterns of Stars

Yahaba was pissed, and you could practically see it raising off of him. 

Kyoutani Kentarou had been missing from the ranks of Seijoh's 7 for a year. For one year, Yahaba had worried about the man with which he had so much tension. As much as he hated the dog man, he couldn't deny it. One year, Yahaba had been sleeping across from an empty bed. One year, Watari had to deal with Yahaba sobbing into his shoulder, while trying desperately to prevent a flood. One year, Oikawa had had to come down from the heavens and comfort Yahaba himself. One year filled with so much grief, and Kyoutani had to pick to return on the worst day of the year.

The rain battered the windows of their small church-like building, as Yahaba prayed to Oikawa for those traveling to have a safe return to their families. Sandalwood filled the air, coursing life into the small statue of Lord Oikawa before the wood door slammed open. Two silhouettes stood in the door, dripping on the floor. Yahaba was used to travelers coming to the temple for shelter, and so he approached.

"Weary travelers, you may follow me for shelter." Yahaba began the rehearsed spiel, not noticing the soft ears poking out of one's hair. 

"Shigeru." Yahaba looked into the eyes of his sworn nemesis, his foil, the dumbest ass in all of existence, Kyoutani Kentarou.

Yahaba dropped his small prayer sigil, while frozen to the spot. Reaching forward, he slapped Kyoutani flat across the face. The blond-haired boy stared up at him, looking like the hit puppy he was.

"What in the absolute hell are you doing here? Not only is it the winter solstice, aka the weakest point for our magic out of the year, but its pouring rain? Are you dumb? No. You know what? Get out. Shoo. No tears for me today. I had a fucking-" He was cut off by his own tears choking up his voice. He fell softly onto the floor, letting out soft sniffles. He felt a damp hand stroke his pale locks.

The taller figure was softly patting his hair. Through teary eyes, Yahaba looked at the man touching his hair. He was tall, but not extremely, and had spiky hair like a hedgehog. Yahaba stood and handed them blankets that he had grabbed.

"You may sleep, but tomorrow, I'm going to beat the shit out of you with a stick." With that, he left for the back where he slept.


End file.
